1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and program for designing a processing circuit for performing processing such as a linear transform as used in for example error correction coding and decoding.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in error correction coding and decoding of the Hamming code etc., various types linear transform processings are performed in a linear space defined on a finite field.
In such linear transform processing, for example, a predetermined base on the linear space is used to express a dimension on the linear space by a vector and linear transform processing is applied to this vector to obtain a new vector.
In the above-mentioned error correction coding and decoding, for example, sometimes a plurality of bits of predetermined data are subjected to a plurality of processings for different linear transforms.
Conventionally, for example, a processing circuit is designed to perform this plurality of processings independently.
Summarizing the problem to be solved by the invention, however, as explained above, if designing a processing circuit to perform the above plurality of processings independently, the processing circuit becomes large in scale.